La Venganza De una Gryffindor
by Stela Sidney
Summary: Una chica es nueva en Howarst ,ahogada por la ira y el odio viene con un proposito vengarse de un preofesor severus snape pero en el fondo sin saberlo ella misma se enamorara de el y descubrira la verdad .
1. Chapter 1

Estos personajes no me pertenecen , solo los míos inventados los demás le pertenecen a , J. K Rowling y la Warner Bros yo no obtengo beneficios , solo evitar noches aburridas.

Esta historia sucede en el cuarto libro pero no será todo como en la película, quiero decir que no aré la historia como la película aunque puede ser que algunas cosas si.

_**C**__**apitulo 1 **_

Al fin , he llegado- pensaba una chica de quince años -para cumplir mi propósito …

Esta chica, se llamaba Marina Shane era nueva en Hogwarts, su tía, Rose Shane , era directora del Instituto para Magos de Francia, donde los estudiantes de distintos colegios iban para perfeccionarse en el ámbito de las Artes Oscuras y Pociones pero por problemas de trabajo ya la universidad había preferido cambiar la sede a Inglaterra, se tuvieron que mudar allí.

Rose Shane le pidió amablemente a su amigo, Albus Dumbledore que hiciera que su Sobrina asistiera y se graduase allí en Hogwarts , Albus, como buen amigo que era, accedió.

Sus padres, eran Aurores pero ambos habían muerto cuando ella era pequeña con cinco años , pero Marina sabía que habían muerto a manos de unos mortifago hacía bastante tiempo, pero no demasiado como para olvidarlo y tampoco olvidar esos dos nombres que en sus sueños escuchaba, recordaba esa noche como si hubiera sido ayer...

Dos cuerpos un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad se distinguían junto a la chimenea del salón de la casa , Muertos, no había señas de golpes, ni nada, la pareja yacía muertos en ese lugar, sus caras lucían tranquilas como si permanecieran en un profundo sueño. Pero la niña si se dio cuenta de que sus padres no estaban bien , se acercó y dijo, en un débil susurro -mama .. papá... - pero no hubo respuesta ninguna ...

Este recuerdo estaba intacto en la mente de la chica cada día de su vida , pero esta vez, una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, era la profesora McGonagal ya había terminado de ponerle en sombrero al resto de chicos y chicas de este año y ahora le tocaba a ella.

Marina , Shane -dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall .

En ese instante, una chica alta de pelo color azabache ondulado ,y ojos celestes, caminaba a través del Gran Salón donde se encontraba el taburete con el Sombrero Seleccionador para saber a que casa iría ,las casas se llamaban Slytherin, Gryffindor ,Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Mientras la chica se ponía el sombrero, en la mesa de los profesores Albus Dumbledore , estaba atento haber lo que decía el sombrero al igual que McGonagall , el profesor de Pociones Severus Snape la miraba fijamente, casi se atragantaba con la comida cuando escucho su nombre.

Um … veamos ,llena de valor la veo con muchas de ganas de probarse así misma te pondré en.. Gryffindor - y Marina se dirigió rumbo a la mesa de la que ahora seria su casa , se acerco junto a tres Gryffindor.

-Hola, ,me llamo Marina, , ¿puedo sentarme aquí? , Claro sientate con nosotros- contestó Hermione- Soy Hermione Granger, - le tendió la mano, la chica se la estrechó gustosamente.- estos son- continuo, presentándole a sus amigos, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley .

Mucho gusto Harry , le dijo tendiéndole la mano y luego a Ron- igualmente- respondieron los dos a la vez .

¿En que curso estas?- Pregunto Harry .

En cuarto, y ustedes?.

Estamos en el mismo curso, estaremos juntas-Dijo Hermione.

Que bien! , así podrás decirme como es todo por aquí .

-Atención por favor ,el director va a decir unas palabras.- dijo McGonagal.

En ese momento, Dumbledore se levantó y se dirigió a la multitud de alumnos sentados en la mesas.

Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts- Albus Dumbledore saludó a todos los alumnos y después de decir las prohibiciones - dijo-¡Que comience la fiesta, a comer todos !.

Unos exquisitos manjares aparecieron por arte de magia en los platos , mientras comían Hermione le contaba a Marina sobre Hogwarts y sobre las clases y los profesores .

Marina disfrutaba mucho ablando con Hermione, Harry y Ron, y pensó que seguramente serían buenos amigos.

-¿Quién ese que esta allí , aquel de negro?- preguntó de repente Marina, señalando a la mesa de profesores.

-Es Snape, jefe de la casa Slytherine y profesor de pociones , siempre favorece a su casa y baja puntos por cualquier excusa a los demás, todo el mundo lo odia - dijo Harry.

Am..- asintió Marina , esta miraba al profesor con cara de mucho odio , y pensando.. "Así que tu eres Snape, ya nos veremos , profesor..."

Cuando terminaron de cenar , el director Dumbledor hablo de nuevo.

-Bien, dijo Dumbledore ya saben las reglas y todo lo que les he dicho , pueden irse a la cama los perfectos les indicaran a los nuevos , como llegar .

Hermione ,Harry , Marina y Ron se dirigieron a la torre Gryffindor, junto a los demás miembros .

La contraseña por favor- dijo la Dama Gorda .

Esfera roja- dijo Hermione.

Pasen - le respondió , la puerta del retrato se abrió dejando paso a una amplia y cómoda sala común, con una mesa bien grande y sillas y un sofá junto con la chimenea.. A la derecha estaban los dormitorios de los chicos y a la izquierda el de las chicas.

Marina y Hermione ,después de desearles buenas noches a Harry y Ron, se dirigieron cada una a su dormitorio, se cambiaron y se fueron a dormir.

Eran alrededor de las seis y media de la madrugada y Marina se revolvía de un lado a otro y despertó sobresaltada ,otra vez había soñado con la muerte de sus padres ,cuando era pequeña no podía olvidar aquellas mascaras oscuras , y dos nombres Lucius y Severus . Investigo a trabes de artículos salidos en "El Profeta" de que sus padre habían sido asesinados por que sabían demasiadas cosas y eran una amenaza para ellos, y que los seres con túnicas negras eran mortifagos, seguidores de Lord Voldemort, que había mandado a sus hombres a su casa aquella noche a matar a su padres , la causa de muerte según lo que había dicho Albus Dumbledore a su tía en una conversación que Marina escucho accidental mente ,era que a ambos le habían lanzado la maldición asesina.

Aun recordaba la conversación entre el Director y su tía , no podía olvidarlo diez años atrás ..

FLASHBACK

Albus Dumbledore amigo de la familia se encontraba con su tía en el despacho de su casa Marina, lo reconoció por las gafas de media luna y la larga túnica azul marino con los filos de la túnica de color blanco .

Lo siento, - Rose- dijo un triste Dumbledore- siento lo que has pasado, debe ser muy duro .

Si, que lo es ,Albus - dijo la directora muy triste- todavía no puedo creerlo .

¿Ya lo sabe la pequeña Marina?-preguntó el director.

No, no se cómo decírselo, es muy pequeñita, solo tiene cinco años y sin su padre ni su madre, no sé que hacer- dijo Rose.

Debes calmarte, Rose se que la perdida de tu hermana a sido muy difícil al igual que la de tu cuñado , se que lo querías como un hermano mayor, eran muy buenos muchachos aun recuerdo cuando iban a Howarts . Pero lo más importante ahora es tu sobrina , ya veremos lo que haremos.- le aconsejó Dumbledore .

Si, Albus- contestó la directora- ¿ crees que hayan sido mortifagos?

Si, an sido mortifagos Rose- dijo Dumbledore .

Sabes quine pudo ser ? - preguntó Rose.

No lo sé quizás Lucius Malfoy, u otro de sus mortifagos.

O quizás sea Snape , te juro Albus que si llego a saber que es el , lo meteré a Azkaban lamentara el haber acabado con la vida de mi familia-dijo seria .

No se si el a tenido que ver con esto , espero que no sea así aunque . .. el esta bajo las ordenes de el.-dijo Dambeldor muy triste .

FIN FLASHBACK

-Snape- murmuró, el mismo nombre que la noche en la que murieron mis padres, el mismo que tenia aquella mascara dijo Marina- no dudaré ni un solo segundo en entregarte a Azkaban ,en cuanto consiga pruebas que te culpen , y a tu amiguito Lucius Malfoy ,juro que asta que no lo consiga no estaré tranquila lo juro.

Bueno por fin , el primer capitulo espero que les gusten ya estoy escribiendo el segundo capitulo aunque os confieso que me costo un poco escribirlo , pues estoy estudiando y por las noches es cuando descanso de estudiar y por eso para no aburrirme , mi amigo que escribe historias de Draco y Hermione , o bien Severus y Hermione , me dijo que en esta pagina podías poner tu historia y tener tu pagina , como llo digo un pequeño rinconcito donde ay gente como llo que les encanta , por eso decidí que toda mis ideas y mi aspiración iba hacer para la historia que se me ocurrió leyendo un libro y buala aquí esta .

Bueno saludos a todos besos de Stela .


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola buenas quería deciros a los que leéis mi historia que voy a tardar un poquito en poner el siguiente capitulo, porque estoy un poco liada con los estudios , pero tranquilos no tardare tanto , me gustaría saber si ay mas gente que la lee si es así dejen rewein sii , para así saber que la leen y así pues la sigo escribiendo os prometo que os gustara pues sale Severus y compañía eso quiere decir que saldrá draco malfoy harry y los demas, tara muy entretenida saludos a todos stela snape.**


End file.
